monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Draculaura's Basic diary
Cover Volume one thousand five hundred and ninety-nine...and three quarters July 4th Another great day to be alive...okay, technically, it's a great day to be undead, but it's still a great day and I'm going to enjoy it. July 15th It rained today, which means I didn't have to wear so much sunscreen when I went out for a walk. It's also nice for my garden. Mmmm...fresh tomatoes, carrots and lettuce. Count Fabulous loves it, too. Not the vegetables, but all the bugs they attract. It's like a bug buffet for a bat. July 21st Father "surprised" me by buying my school clothes this year. I love my father, but you'd think after 1,599 years, he'd realize there's more to fashion than whalebone corsets and black velvet-lined hooded capes. At least he left the tags on everything this year so I can return it all for something splashed with a little color. I really hope he didn't bite the clerks this time. That's so gross and embarrassing. July 26th We got new human neighbours today, which I thought was a little bit strange 'cause my father is kind of intimidating to humans...and monsters, too, actually, but it doesn't seem to bother Mrs. Jekyll and her son, Jackson Jekyll, who is my age. Well, I mean technically he's really not but we're going to be in the same class. When he gets moved in, I'm going to give him the entire lowdown on Monster High. August 7th I took a casketberry pie over to the Jekyll's today as a haunted house warming gift and Jackson answered the door. Wow! He is scary cute and really sweet. I got bats in my stomach and ghost bumps just standing there talking to him. I don't know what it is, but there's something a little mysterious about him...I like it! August 15th Clawdeen Wolf came over yesterday. We were supposed to be going through my closets to collect some of my out of date fashions and give them away to Ghoul Will. It also gave me a chance to give some of them away to Clawdeen. She has a big family and I have almost 1600 years of clothing. It would be selfish of me not to share with my best friend. Clawdeen has a lot of pride though and so I had to combine the two. After we pulled out a bunch, we cranked the music and started trying outfits. We had such a good time that it woke Father up. What a grump! Anyway, I can't believe chain mail was ever in style. It's so 15th Century. Of course, Clawdeen looked fabulous in it. August 17th Jackson came over tonight to return my pie plate. Father got to the door before I could and totally went all Transylvania on him. "Good evening. Vat can I do for you?" I was like "Oh, no!" but then Jackson asked to borrow a hammer 'cause he needed to drive a stake into something. It flustered my dad so much I think he turned a shade whiter. Then Jackson said "Gotcha!" and my dad regained his composure...barely. "Draculaura, you have a visitor!" Later on, I heard Father muttering something about Jackson being more than he appears to be. I don't know about that, but he is sweet, funny, cute and not afraid of my father. Perfect! August 23rd I went to The Maul with Clawdeen Wolf today to exchange some of the new school clothes Father got me. We met Mrs. Stein and her new daughter Frankie while we were there. Frankie is going to be in our class at Monster High and her mother was taking her back-to-school shopping. Mrs. Stein is really, really sweet, but her fashion sense is...well, not really current. Anyway, we were able to rescue Frankie for a couple hours and show her the best of what this century's fashions had to offer. We had a great time and Frankie Stein is definitely built for fashion. I think Clawdeen might have even been a little jealous. I also suggested that Frankie should try out for the fearleading squad! She was really excited about that and I think we're all going to be great friends. August 24th Cleo de Nile was unhappy with me because I had to miss fearleading practice this morning. But Count Fabulous got another mothball and I had to take him to the vet. I scolded him for being such a pig, but he looked so miserable, I couldn't be mad at him for long. If he's not going to be a vegetarian, he should at least stick to eating something smaller, like gnats or mosquitoes. August 25th So my sweet 1600 birthday is coming up soon, which I'm really looking forward to, but it also means something I am not looking forward to and that is having The Talk with my father. We do this every year around my birthday and it usually bums me out for at least a couple days. The Talk goes like this: "Draculaura, I have been extremely tolerant of your keeping daytime hours, your friendship with that pack of mangy werewolves, and your insistence on being happy. But I believe it is imperative that you return to your roots and give up this ridiculous idea that a vampire can be a vegetarian. It is unnatural, unmonsterlike and I think it is time you return to what you once were." Then he stands there with his arms crossed, looking very serious. I used to get mad and tell him that it was my life and I could choose to live it however I wanted to, which caused an even bigger fight, but then I started just giving him a kiss on the cheek and a big hug, which totally disarms him and he doesn't bring it up for another year. My father is the most scary cool monster ever and I know it's hard on him, but being my own monster makes me happy and I'm never going back to the way I used to be. August 29th Jackson Jekyll asked if I wanted to go for a walk with him today, which was totally creeperific until he asked me to bite him! I thought he was just kidding, but he was totally serious. When I asked him why, he said it was because he didn't want to be the only human at Monster High and that if he were a vampire, he would fit in and we could hang out. He was so sweet about it, but I told him why I became a vegetarian and how that meant I couldn't possibly bite him. I could tell he was disappointed, but I told him just because he was human didn't mean he wouldn't fit in or that we couldn't hang out. That seemed to make him feel a little better, but I don't think he's giving up on the idea of me biting him. September 1st I just finished working on a newsletter for V.A.M.P., which stands for Vampires Advocating Meatless Protein. I put in some recipes, a short story and some poetry. I think it's a great organization, although I'm the only member so far. I even gave a copy to Father, who circled some spelling errors and gave it back to me. Well, at least he read it close enough to find mistakes! September 5th Clawdeen Wolf's family always has an end of the summer boo-b-que and they always invite me even though in the past, our families haven't always gotten along, but since Clawdeen and I are, like, best monster friends forever, I always get invited. Of course, they are all, like, total carnivores so I usually bring my own food. At least they don't tease me..too much...about the tofu dogs and veggie burgers I bring. This year I invited Jackson Jekyll to go with me and I think he had a good time, although Clawdeen has a really big family and they can be pretty rowdy when they're all together. September 6th As much fun as I had at the cookout yesterday, it was still a sign that summer is ending and school is about to start. I mean, I don't dislike school and I love seeing all my friends every day, but there's nothing like summertime and the freedom of just being able to do whatever I want whenever I want to. Category:Basic diaries Category:Draculaura logs Category:Doll diaries